


You'll Get A Parade Next Time

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to make a dramatic entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Get A Parade Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after [Good Girls and Bad Boys](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/156515.html)

  
  
  
  
Coffee in hand, she’s ready to face whatever the cosmos throws at her. There are still a few experiments she needs to run on those artifacts that SG-7 brought back from R6G-H8S2 but between that and finishing a mission report, she’ll be free by lunchtime.

Sam lifts her cup in salute to Siler as the accident-prone sergeant walks past with a new bandage on his face. “Morning, Sly.”

He gives her a cheerful nod. “Colonel.” 

She finishes the report quickly, and is taking it to General Landry’s desk when the Incoming claxon begins to sound. “Unscheduled offworld activation,” Walter announces.

“Do we have anyone out?” Sam asks, taking the stairs to the Control Room two at a time.

Walter glances up at her, looking puzzled. “SG-13, but they’re not due for a check-in until 15:00. GDO signal’s coming through now, so let me just… oh.”

Sam leans over his shoulder to look at the display. “Get that iris _closed_ , Sergeant.” The computer is convinced that SG-1 is coming through, but maybe he can disable the code before the chevrons lock. Below them in the Gate Room, armed SF’s get into position.

“Colonel, we have a problem,” Walter says faintly. She doesn’t need to look over at him to tell that he hasn’t been able to lock out the GDO code; Sam watches with bated breath as the event horizon billows outward before it snaps back into the blue shimmering surface of an active wormhole. 

They only have half a second to admire it before bolts of energy come punching through it. “Get down,” Sam yells to the other techs on duty, and in the Gate Room the SFs raise their weapons after fanning out. Another hail of gunfire comes from the Gate before the wormhole disgorges its passenger at high velocity – the humanoid projectile hits the tempered glass with a force that sends cracks snaking along it, and Sam watches the man crash to the floor below as the wormhole disconnects. “Sergeant, we’ll need a way to lock out codes during transmission; I’ll bring the GDO back in a few minutes so we can get started.”

She leaves for the Gate Room, where the SFs are snapping the safety back on their guns and heading back out. “That’s the third time this month. What happened this time?”

“A small misunderstanding,” Aris Boch says, brushing glass shards from his clothing. He straightens up and smiles at her. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

“General Landry’s in Washington until tomorrow.”

“It can wait.” His smile widens. “I know someone who might let me sleep at her place.”

Sam gives him a glare. “You’d better go find her, then.”

“Ouch.”

“Hand over the stolen GDO and go see Carolyn while Walter and I lock you out of the system once and for all.”

Aris looks up at the broken window, raising his hand in greeting at the techs looking down at them. “Come on – you wouldn’t do that to me, now would you?”

“If you don’t stop hacking the dialing computer, I certainly will.”

He doesn’t say that if he can hack the dialing computer he can override the command, but she can see it in his face. “I didn’t steal it… it was on loan,” Aris finally says, handing the GDO to her.

Sam takes it and slips it into her back pocket. “And did anyone know that they were loaning it to you?”

“That depends on whether or not they were looking.”

“That’s what I thought. Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary,” Sam says, reaching up to touch her fingers to the dark orange bruising around his left eye. “Did you bring anything back with you besides this?”

They walk to the infirmary together, and he explains about the drone cache he’d discovered. “It’s locked up pretty tightly. They don’t know how to use them, but they know the drones are valuable and they’re not crazy about having any stolen… as shown by my hurried departure.”

“What did they do, put you in an oversized slingshot?”

Aris purses his lips. “I may have also angered them by knocking over their Stargate.”

She leaves him in Carolyn’s capable hands and goes back to her lab to finish up those tests she’d been about to start, pausing only to make sure the broken glass will be replaced by the end of the day. Sam loses herself in the work and when she finishes up a few hours later she’s surprised to find Aris sitting on the other side of the room. He has his head down as if he’s reading the newspaper draped over his left knee, but when she walks over she realizes that he’s fast asleep. 

It’s never a good idea to wake a mercenary by charging up and giving him a shake, so Sam backs up to the table and finds a long metal rod to poke him with from a safe distance. When it comes into contact with his chest Aris opens his eyes, wrenches the rod from her grasp, and throws it back at her – all in one continuous movement. Sam ducks as it goes sailing over her head and hits the wall. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

“You _could_ have just said something to me,” Aris says irritably. “I could have hurt you.”

“That’ll be the day, and speaking of _hurt_ …”

Now he looks even _more_ cross. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Nothing broken?”

“Fine means fine, unless the definition has changed since I was here last,” he snaps back. “I don’t need to have anyone worrying about me.”

Sam looks at him for a moment before gathering up her keys and reaching for her coat. “Come on, let’s find that woman who’s letting you sleep over.” Aris drags himself out of the chair and follows her, nodding to Walter as they pass the sergeant heading in the other direction. They don’t speak until they’re in the car and she’s pulling out onto the I-70 ramp. “You were gone for quite a while this time,” Sam says casually, keeping her eyes on the road as she merges into the late afternoon traffic. “Meet anyone interesting?”

Aris makes an amused sound in the back of his throat, and Sam looks over when he reaches over to rest his hand on her leg. “No,” he says softly. 

She drops one hand from the steering wheel and lays it atop his. “Good.”

It’s cold inside the house when she unlocks the door, Aris holding the screen open courteously until Sam’s inside before crossing the threshold. They watch each other strip off outer garments and boots, but his hands are on her hips the instant the last piece has been hung up. Sam raises herself on her toes to meet his kiss, feeling the tension drain from her body as the bounty hunter folds his arms around her. When she reluctantly disengages from him, he gives her a questioning look. “Let me turn the heat up, and make some tea first.”

Aris butts his forehead against hers gently. “You make it warmer, _I’ll_ make the tea.”

“Deal.” Sam smiles up at him and goes to turn on lights and fiddle with the thermostat. She can hear him opening and closing cupboard doors in search of the tea boxes as she decides to open up the fireplace. There’s enough kindling to start a fire but she’s forgotten to bring any in, so Sam decides to just unwrap a fire log. It catches quickly when she pushes a few pieces of newspaper beneath it and flicks her lighter, so she pulls the mesh curtains closed and clears the hearth of anything flammable.

By the time she’s finished rearranging the throw pillows and draping an extra blanket over one arm of the couch, Sam walks into the kitchen to find Aris leaning on the counter and looking out of the window that’s off to the side. “Your neighbor still hasn’t done anything about that tree hanging over the fence,” Aris says thoughtfully. “I could blow it up for you.”

Sam comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him, leaning against his back and smiling. “No, thank you.” He covers her hands with one of his own as she snuggles against him. “It’s good to see you.”

“I can’t blame you,” Aris teases.

She pinches him and they both laugh before she snuggles against him again, enjoying having him back with her on Earth. It’s hard being separated so often but until the SGC has found another G-heavy planet similar to his own, it’s necessary. Sam slips her hands beneath the hem of his shirt to warm them and this causes an immediate complaint. “If you’d warned me to expect you, I would have had time to warm them up first,” she points out.

“Of course.”

Sam rubs her palms over his muscled abdomen and begins to draw circles with her fingertips, knowing that Aris finds it ticklish, but the effect is different today. His sudden intake of breath makes her stop in surprise. Aris drags his fingers up over her hand to keep her from removing it, and he slowly glances over his shoulder at her before returning his gaze to the window. It’s getting dark outside and when she looks too, she can see their reflections.

She resumes stroking his stomach and his hand returns to the countertop.

Aris sighs when she disengages one of her hands to slide it down over the crotch of his pants, brushing the growing erection that’s pressing against the zipper. The leather is slick beneath her fingers as she traces the trapped length of his cock, drawing more sounds of appreciation from her Hunter.

Sam palms his cock, rubbing and squeezing while Aris pushes his hips forward. His breathing grows uneven as she slowly unzips his pants, folding them open and drawing him out. 

She pushes his pants down around his hips and curls her fingers around his dick, pressing her own legs together tightly at the tingling between them. Sam rests her forehead against his spine as she strokes him, enjoying the feeling of his thick cock in her hand. Wrapping her thumb and forefinger around the base, Sam draw her hand up and off in fast repetition before concentrating on the sensitive tip. Aris is watching her in the window, his gasps and moans guiding her movements. She twists her fingers around the glans as if she’s tightening a light bulb and he pulls a hand away from the counter to grasp her wrist, exhaling loudly. “Maybe we should-”

“Stay. Here,” Sam whispers. “Now get your hands back up on the counter, or I swear to God…” She doesn’t know exactly _what_ she’ll swear but whatever it is, Aris puts his hand back so fast that she doesn’t even see him move. Maybe she should bring out half-baked threats more often when he’s there.

His fingers dig into the fake marble of the counter when Sam tells him to spread his legs before she reaches beneath him to grasp his scrotum with a firm grip. She rolls and squeezes each testicle between her fingers, knowing how much he enjoys it, and is rewarded by a shuddering moan that’s considerably louder than any he’s voiced so far. Sam releases him long enough to stand on her toes and place a kiss on the back of his neck, then reaches for him again. Her left hand grasps his balls and exerts gentle but steady pressure, and she pumps his cock with her right hand while Aris shudders and writhes helplessly.

Sam releases him when she realizes how close he is to climax, and tugs him away from the counter just enough so that she can slip down in front of him. She takes him into her mouth and sucks hard while Aris’ fingers tangle in her hair. “Samantha,” he gasps in warning, but she gives him permission by sucking harder and taking him so deep that his cock nudges the back of her throat. She opens her mouth wider, drawing in air, then pushes her tongue up against him as he comes in hot pulses. His seed floods her mouth, some spilling out down her chin as Aris continues thrusting in and out of the ring of her lips.

She gets enough air to help her swallow when he pulls his cock from her mouth, panting loudly. Aris strokes a hand down her hair as he leans back to look at her, a smile curving the corners of his mouth. “Sam.”

Sam wipes her chin with her fingers and stares up at him as she licks them clean. “Yes?”

His smile broadens and he laughs as he sinks down in front of her to take her into his arms. Aris kisses her with no concern about what she’d just been doing. “I think your neighbor is going to be very curious about you from now on,” he says mischievously. “He was staring straight at me the entire time.”

“Oh, God,” Sam groans, wondering just how much was visible from the kitchen window. “Don’t laugh, that’s not funny…!”

Aris widens his eyes in sudden realization. “Oh, _no_. The tea.” He explodes out of his crouch, trying to haul up his pants and deal with the teabags at the same time. Sam climbs to her feet much more slowly, taking pity on him and helping him get zipped back up. They end up having to pour the tea into a pitcher which then goes into the refrigerator, and Aris mutters beneath his breath as he boils more water. She makes an executive decision that they’ll have a shower before he forgets that the tea is steeping, he reminds her that she was the reason he’d forgotten in the first place, and it somehow ends with Aris tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her into the bathroom.

After the shared shower during which she inspects him for any new injuries he didn’t tell Carolyn about, Sam gets under the blankets she’d spread on the couch earlier and watches Aris bring their tea mugs in before dropping his towel and curling up with her. She cuddles against him as he plays with her hair idly – he’s fascinated with how long it’s become, and it feels good when Aris combs through it with his fingers. “I love you,” he says suddenly and it sounds remarkably casual, as if he’s told her every single day instead of this being the very first time he’s ever said it aloud.

Sam just smiles and leans her head back on his shoulder. “You still have to pay for the Control Room window.”


End file.
